


Des mystères de la psyché

by malurette



Series: Entre les ombres [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, One Shot, a bit of mind control, is there such a thing as angst and crack, sympathetic ineffective villain, what a loser
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zakuro se targue d'être un expert en psychologie et en plein d'autres trucs. Bizarrement, ses lacunes, il les passe sous silence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des mystères de la psyché

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des mystères de la psyché  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnage :** Zakuro  
>  **Genre :** loseux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o5#o6, « en cœur » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Zakuro se targue de connaître le cœur des yōkai et le cœur humain et de pouvoir se rendre maître de n’importe qui.

Pour exercer son pouvoir sur la psyché d’autrui il a besoin de deux choses : un contact visuel, et sa voix. Ensuite, tout dépend du pouvoir de son imagination, et il prétend qu’elle n’a pas de fin. Qu’il ne tombera jamais à court d’inspiration. Ses adversaires tombent longtemps avant qu’il ne se retrouve en panne. Ça serait même presque frustrant, parce qu’il a régulièrement l’impression de ne faire qu’effleurer son potentiel sans avoir le temps d’arriver au cœur de son vrai talent.

Il invite ses victimes dans son monde, une bulle qu’il refait à son idée. Nombre sont les béotiens qui, prisonniers de ses illusions, devant ses créations l’ont accusé d’avoir, disons-le, un goût de chiottes. Il leur a montré ce qu’il en était en les écrasant. Ils peuvent dire ce qu’ils veulent sur le kitsch ou le ridicule des pièges qu’il leur tend, ils meurent pareil. Ah mais. Personne n’insulte impunément son travail ! Ses illusions, c’est lui, le Grrrand Zakuro. Et personne ne s’en moque.

Seulement… Il n’y a pas juste ses ennemis ; ses collaborateurs forcés eux aussi trouvent qu’il vit trop dans son propre monde, au cœur de ses petites illusions, coupé de la réalité vraie. Qu’il se dupe lui-même. Il ne les entend même plus ! Cette bande de jaloux qui n’a pas son talent, qui est _peu_ t-être juste _un tout petit peu plus_ douée en termes de force brute… et d’orientation dans l’espace… Mais il n’a pas besoin de ça, lui.   
Il est plus subtil, plus intelligent, au-dessus de la plèbe ; il peut laisser les questions techniques à des serviteurs pour se concentrer sur le cœur des vrais problèmes.

Mouais.  
Enfin.  
Bon.  
Voilà quoi.

En attendant, perdu au plus profond d’une forêt touffue sans idée de la direction à prendre, et surtout sans personne à prendre sous son emprise ou carrément à supplier pour qu’il le ramène sur son chemin… le grand Zakuro n’ira pas bien loin.


End file.
